Souichiro Nagi
Souichiro Nagi (凪 宗一郎 Nagi Sōichiro / Nagi Sōichirō) is the main protagonist in the manga and anime series, Tenjou Tenge. He is a member of the Juken club and the knuckle bombs, being the son of Makiko Nagi. Character outline Souichiro is a brash, blonde, spikey haired teenager, who enjoys fighting. His back is full of wounds from an innumerable number of fights, one by one, until now. He has his entire body be carved up. As a child, Souichiro was bullied and tormented because his family consists of demon exorcists, and were not well liked as a result. The apartment he shared with his mom was also covered in offensive messages. Souichiro started fighting early as a result, beating up those who tormented him. In elementary school, he met up with his best friend Bob Makihara, and they started calling themselves the Knuckle Bombs. The pair go to school beating up everyone they find until they have been proven the strongest. Upon arriving at Toudou academy, Souichiro quickly learns he is nowhere near as strong as he thought. Souichiro fights using street fighting methods as opposed to real martial arts. He prides himself on being a thug and therefore he fights without honor, usually with cheap shots. However, he does seem to draw line when it comes to hitting women. After training with Maya Natsume, he learns more martial arts moves including the Forged Needle attack. Throughout the Manga, it is shown that Souichiro and Aya Natsume have some sort of mental connection between them that calls to the other when they are in trouble. Souichiro is a teen obsessed with fighting and takes a lot of pride in that. Ironically, he believes that fighting doesn't resolve anything, and fights more for fun than anything else. Initially, he is believed to have an average, or below average intelligence. He is very cocky and gets angered easily, and always has wise cracks. He isn't very good with being around girls, because he had little contact with them up until high school because they thought he was creepy. When he enrolled into Toudou academy, he fought Masataka Takayanagi resulting in him losing his first major fight. He falls in love with Maya Natsume, because she is similar to him. Through out the series, he repeatedly has shown he has trouble showing any affection towards people he cares about. Souichiro is slowly changing, and starting to become more intelligent and starting to build the charisma of a leader. For example, Souichiro actually gets Kagesada Sugano (almost solely referred to by his nickname asshat in the manga or scum in the anime) to once again become an active Juken club member. Their initial encounter seems to inspire Kagesada to quit his typical cowardly behavior and fight. Souichiro also occasionally breaks the fourth wall. The two most notable instances of this are in chapter 3 when he states that he's supposed to be the "hero", and in episode 24 of the anime when he refers to Masataka as a secondary character. Aya is in love with him, but he seems uninterested because he is in love with Maya, although later on in the series he shows signs of liking or possibly loving her, not reacting so drastically when Aya shows her affections and trying to protect or comfort her (such as in chapter 109 when Souichiro, after Aya's fight with Hirohiko Myouun Kabane, goes to check on her because he is worried about her even though he won't admit it, which ends up in him receiving a kiss from her outside of the shower where they first met, but on the last OVA (episode 26) souichiro tries to say something to Aya about how he knows what he should fight for while blushing, but Aya cuts him off and he doesnt get the chance to say anything. Maya's feelings for Souichiro are unknown. Later on, Shizuru Kamura also develops a crush on Souichiro and views Maya as an enemy as a result. Souichiro also seems to be rather protective of his mother, Makiko, even though it doesn't seem so initially. He plans to drop out and take over her work so she can finally retire after he competes in this year's election tournament. Synopsis Anime and OVAs Story Setup Arc Souichiro and Bob arrive at Toudou academy and proceed to pick a fight with anyone in the general vicinity. Soon they are confronted by Maya Natsume and Masataka Takayanagi. Maya puts Souichiro through a window and he falls into the shower room and meets Aya Natsume. Aya immediately falls in love with him, much to Souichiro's surprise and disapproval. Aya declares Souichiro will be her husband but Souichiro is not enthusiastic of the idea and spends most of the day running from her. He proceeds to pick a fight with Masataka, who easily beats Souichiro until Souichiro uses a cheap shot. Enraged by the fact the girl he loves, Aya, likes Souichiro instead and the fact he has been hit with a cheap attack, Masataka no longer holds back. Souichiro is beaten badly and the final punch just misses his head (most likely an intentional miss), shattering the concrete wall behind him. Souichiro claims he will never lose again after that, but his actions have caught the attention of the executive council. An enforcer named Tsutomu Ryuuzaki comes to handle the two new students, Souichiro and Bob. Ryuuzaki torches Bob's motorcycle, and goes after Bob's girlfriend Chiaki (in the anime, he merely assaults Chiaki but in the manga, he actually rapes her). Bob and Souichiro show up and are both beaten. The two decide to join the Juken club, that Maya, Masataka, and Aya are members of in hopes they can get stronger and get revenge. Souichiro manages to improve at an astounding rate, performing techniques that should take years to master in a matter of days. Not long afterward the executive council attacks the Juken club at a bowling alley. Souichiro fights Koji Sagara (Saga Mask), and defeats him. He later encounters Mitsuomi Takayanagi, the executive council president. He somehow manages to keep getting up despite being hit with the Takayanagi family secret technique, but the fight is interrupted by Bunshichi Tawara. Following the incident, Bob and Souichiro find out the history behind the Juken club, Maya, and Mitsuomi. A rivalry is set up between Mitsuomi and Souichiro, as they both seem to love Maya. In the process of preparing to fight Mitsuomi at the schools tournament, and to defend Maya from an imminent attack from Mitsuomi, Souichiro awakens his demon exorcist-self, his hair is no longer spiked up and turns black. Souichiro has an unlimited amount of ki in this form but being so new at it, the immense power surge is too much for him to handle beyond a few seconds. Neither the anime nor the OVAs have proceeded farther than this. Manga The manga is far more graphic than the anime, although this is edited out of the CMX version. The manga has a large quantity of nudity and sex related material, not present in the anime. It is also contains more blood, and shows more graphic techniques than the anime. The manga also goes into more depth on the Dragon's Gates that allow Souichiro to use his demon exorcist powers and Aya and Shin Natsume's Dragon's Eyes. The manga has proceed much farther than the anime or OVAs. After awakening his demon exorcist-self, Souichiro learns the Takayanagi family is traditionally supported by the 12 founding families as represented on the family's crest, the rising Phoenix. The families are further split into Red Feathers and White Feathers. The setup was disturbed by Mitsuomi's takeover, a new alliance has formed called "F". F arc While F is supposed to obey Mitsuomi's orders, they attack Souichiro and the other members of the Juken club despite Mitsuomi's orders to wait for the election tournament. In an interesting turn of events, it is revealed Souichiro has the ability to steal the special techniques of others after fighting them. These people subsequently lose the ability to do their techniques afterward. He does this with his Dragon's Fist which "eats" the other person's Dragon. The first of these opponents is Tessen Ishiyumi. At the end of this fight, Souichiro "loses" his left leg to his own Dragon, but steals Tessen's powers. Afterward Souichiro meets Shinichiro Kurei, the Juken club's vice president, and learns there is another member of the group (although he is inactive). Souichiro goes to meet the member, Kagesada Sugano (asshat), and after a conflict he convinces Kagesada to become an active member again. Later he encounters Mataza Tsumuji, on Mataza's quest to find a computer chip hidden with the Enmi Family (Enmi is one of the 36 branch families) Scroll. He defeats Mataza, but loses control of his Dragon thanks to Mataza tainting him with his hatred. His mother, Makiko Nagi sucks away all his power saving him, but loses her only remaining arm in the process. Sohaku Arc Soon it is discovered that someone else is controlling F besides Mitsuomi, Souichiro's estranged father Sohaku Kago. Souichiro is kidnapped and forced to fight various other people including other members of the 12 founding families, and 36 branch families and steal their powers. He is known to have fought Katsumi Kabuto and Shizuru Kamura, but there appears to have been other fights before them. Tessen returns looking to reclaim his powers that Souichiro stole from him. As they are about to kill each other Maya and Mitsuomi stop the two of them. Afterwards, they all head out to take on Souichiro's father together. Even though he leaves himself open to attack Souichiro can't bring himself to kill his father. The fight is short-lived, however as Mitsuomi quickly beheads Sohaku. Through Aya's flashbacks to ancient times we learn Sohaku has power over death, and has the ability to store his consciousness in his right eye. Later Noriko Shindayuu Inue is shown poking out Souichiro's right eye, and it is implied that Sohaku's eye is implanted. Tournament Arc In chapter 98 the story suddenly jumps back to the present timeline. Souichiro has cut off the majority of his hair (for reasons unknown), and is now wearing an eyepatch. He mentions he doesn't recall much about what happened to him. Near the end of this chapter one of Aya's Dragon's Eyes activates, and shows Souichiro morphing into Sohaku. After Sohaku warns her not to tell anyone his consciousness is inside of Souichiro, Aya snaps out of it and everything returns to normal. Sohaku, for unclear reasons, has elected to wait before attempting to fully take over Souichiro's body. During training, Maya asks each of the members what they fight for which causes Souichiro to examine what has happened to him up to that point. He confesses to Aya that his mother was still doing the work of the demon exorcist and that he would like to take up her mission so she could finally quit. He admits that the election tournament will most likely be his last act as a student. After leaving a saddened Aya, Souichiro runs into Saga Mask, who has come for their rematch. Souichiro tells him that he will die if they fight but Saga Mask proceeds to say this is the next step in his goal of reaching the pros. However, before he can finish, Souichiro moves up to him and strikes him in the stomach in an instant. The strike is so powerful that it explodes Saga Mask's entrails out his back all over the ground. In stunned shock, Saga Mask asks a gloomy Souichiro who he is and if he is "human". Though this action is most likely an illusion created by Souichiro's intent to kill Saga Mask. Most likely this was done in order to prove the point to Saga Mask that Souichiro was far stronger than he was. After Masataka wins the first round of the tournament for them, Souichiro is pestered by their next round opponents. They stand on a high ledge and throw rocks at him, greatly annoying him. The others try to plan out what to do, but Souichiro just jumps his way up and hits them with the Forged Iron Needle Attack wiping them all out at once. When Bob asks how he got up there, he comments that he doesn't know. In the 3rd round Souichiro starts to step up as the advance guard but Kagesada (asshat) Steps up and takes that role for himself. Souichiro starts to argue but is stopped by Masataka. Souichiro is shocked to see Kagesada can actually handle it. Once the newly enhanced captain of the Jujutsu club arrives the tide turns against Kagesada, Souichiro and Bob try to get the judge to stop the fight to no avail. Kagesada insists they not interfere, seemingly inspired by his first encounter with Souichiro. Even when Kagesada's arm is broken by his opponent, Souichiro still has to sit on the sidelines realizing he can do nothing else. He cheers Kagesada on with gusto. During Aya's conflict with Hirohiko Myouun Kabane and Nokimi Mayutsubo, it's implied that if Souichiro fought another person with special powers (such as a person controlled by Nokimi) he would likely be overtaken by his Dragon again. This is what Sohaku is waiting for as he plans to use this as his chance to take over Souichiro's body. Souichiro actually ends up interrupting Aya's fight with Hirohiko after Kagesada's fight ends in a double KO, winning the round for the Juken club. Afterward the Juken club prepares to go home at the end of the day. Masataka hesitantly decides to go with Souichiro to eat given he has nothing better to do, yet refuses to pay. Realizing they need to eat so they will be at their peak for the tournament, yet both of them are broke, Souichiro intimidates a waiter into giving them free food. Souichiro thinks back to their fight back in the lunch room, and thinks that his first real fight in the school was against the strongest person in the school. Given Masataka's modest nature he doesn't get what Souichiro means. Souichiro comments that the intimidation from fighting Masataka gave him goosebumps. He also indicates the person inside his eye (Sohaku) is even more intimidated, as he removes his eyepatch for a second. (Given his claim of memory loss after the beheading of Sohaku, this is actually the first time Souichiro indicates he knows Sohaku is inside him, and that the eye is not his own.) Souichiro even says that he thinks everyone except Masataka uses their power as a "turtle shell" to hide their cowardice. The talk of the past has Masataka thinking back to what Bunshichi told him about not being in the wheel of fate, and says he'll make a place for himself as he stands up. Instead, Souichiro tells Masataka to sit down. Since he is trapped inside the wheel, fighting to break out from the inside, he thinks Masataka should break it up from the outside and free him. Souichiro then follows Masataka to the Takayanagi clan residence. He tries to forcibly get in to reach the top floor where Masataka and Mitsuomi are fighting, but he is met by heavy resistance made of Mitsuomi's private army and Hirohiko's younger sister, Nui. Hirohiko helps him by having the men stand down. Pretty soon, Hirohiko and Nagi engage in a fight where Souichiro uses his demon exorcist form, easily breaking through Hirohiko's first set of armor after being stabbed repeatedly by Hirohiko's blades. Nui lends her body to Hirohiko, forming new armor. During the fight he unleashes all the power he absorbed killing Nui in the process. It is also during this crucial time that Sohaku is making his bid to take over Souichiro's body, arousing the anger of Souichiro's mother whom had felt everything her son was going through during the fight. Souichiro appears to be aware of Sohaku's ambition to take over his body and had asked Masataka that if he could not win against Sohaku in the mental battle to come, that he would be the one to end his life. As the Takayanagi complex begins to collapse, Noriko makes a return and takes control over Mitsuiro's body, which resulted in her possible death. Souichiro, still in his demon exorcist form punches Inue so hard that she accidentally bites half of her tongue off. Souichiro has absorbed Inue's Dragon's Roar ability and appears to have broken free from Sohaku's control, implying that there will be a ferocious mental battle between Sohaku and Souichiro for control of the body of the "demon exorcist". Within his mind, Souichiro confronts Sohaku and explains his understanding of Sohaku's true strength and reveals he knows that Sohaku is afraid of him, a claim that causes a betrayal in Sohaku's expression. With what seems to be a weak punch in the chest, the battle between the father and son begin, Souichiro is tossed back by Sohaku who explains to his son that only the mentally strong have true strength in the mental plane and that his physical attacks will have no power here. It's then that Sohaku is wounded. Souichiro comments that his conviction as a fighter in his fist, making Sohaku realize that Souichiro is a strong mental fighter as well. Souichiro procreeds to begin an assault that Sohaku is unable to defend against. With Sohaku's final thoughts being "He's great...my son." He lays one final punch on Sohaku, absorbing Sohaku's spirit into himself. Sohaku then tells his son about his past and how he has suffered the most as he has outlived his friends and family. The end result of the absorption creates a three-eyed baby that looks like a mix between Souichiro and Sohaku, with eyes that look exactly like the one that was implanted into Souichiro. Iyo Natsume, the spirit of Reiki, sends Bob, Aya, Sugano, and Shinichiro to the spirit world to help Souichiro regain control. Meanwhile, Souichiro's physical self ascends to the floor where Mitsuomi, Masataka, Dogen, and the other enforcement group members were. When he arrives, everyone except for Mitsuomi is paralyzed from fear (Emi going as far as peeing on herself). Mitsuomi throws Dogen at Souichiro as he was about to reach out to Maya, but Souichiro simply uses his earth ki to knock everyone off of their feet and destroy most of the upper level of the building. Immediately afterwards, Mitsuomi attacks Souichiro. After taking several hits from Souichiro and landing none, Mitsuomi finally connects with a punch that grabs Souichiro's attention, pushing the fight to the next level. However, Mitsuomi's heart is shown breaking down, and before Souichiro can deal another blow, Makiko blocks his attack. Masataka, remembering what Souichiro told him to do if he ever lost control of his body, lands a connecting elbow strike to the back of Souichiro's back, launching him towards Dogen and allowing the elder Takayanagi to hit Souichiro with a palm blast. Mitsuomi, Masataka, and Dogen stand aside one another, holding off Souichiro while Makiko heads off to revive Maya. Emi and Sagara also join in the fight, with Emi throwing a couple of her blades towards Souichiro's eyes. However, it was a ruse so that Sagara could suplex Souichiro, but before Souichiro lands on the ground, Mitsuomi and Masataka uppercut Souichiro at the same time. This gives his mother enough time to use her power to revive Maya and activate the Amaterasu Dragon Gate. Within Souichiro's mind, Souichiro, Sohaku, and an unscarred, undamaged Makiko gather together for the first time as a 'family'; Souhaku tells Makiko that he can never fade away while inside Souichiro. Makiko tells him that they are not the only ones inside and that is when Bob appears behind Souhaku, surprising the latter by kicking him in the face. Sugano, Shinichiro, and Aya with her imitation Reiki from her fight with Kabane. Souhaku remarks how that blade also possesses the same effect as Senihime and Reiki. They all (including Makiko and Souichiro, back in control of himself) thrust the blade through Souhaku. Souichiro tells the falling Souhaku that even dying would not be enough for him to forgive Souhaku for everything he has done. Souhaku tells Souichiro that the attack with the Reiki was hardly enough to stop him and that's when Souhaku reveals that he has been in possession of Iyo's dragon eyes (which may also mean that Souichiro's implanted eye is that of Iyo's and therefore possesses her Dragon Eye). The Result from the Takayanagi Complex incident leads to the evacuation of the building leaving Souichirou inside as the rest evacuate. Later at the hospital, all the people killed are shown to be living, as if there was no damage to them what so ever. This leads Masataka to the Jukenbu training ground where he finds Souichirou, now in control of his power in full shown with his hair turning a bone-white. He informs Masataka that he has over 100 abilities in him, including his father's Red Dragon Gate, and that if he were to die, his Ki which gives the recently resurrected life, would die with him. Masataka informs him of his rule never to fight to kill. Souichirou responds with a demonstration of Ki that takes the form of the deformed Susano-o. He informs Masataka that his attitude isn't good enough and that he will kill him if his resolution is this weak. Souichirou tells him that when the Sakura tree behind him blooms its cherry blossoms, he will return. He then asks Masataka to have the power to kill him and bring him back to life by then. Over the next period of time He is seen traveling around the world, collecting all the Red Feather powers he can. He gathered 3685 powers by Emi's estimate by the time he comes to fight Masataka, whom he states during the fight that he both envies him and acknowledges him as a great friend. During his fight, Masataka lends some of his power to Souchiro to use against Sohaku, who is attempting to take over his body. However, before landing the mortal blow, Maya stands in front of Sohaku so that he can absorb the Amaretsu Dragon Gate to purify through the Exorcist abilities; but at the cost of Maya's life. Souchirou screaming for Maya, tells him to continue living. Several years pass and Souchiro almost looks the same when he first join the Juken Club. There he is still running from Aya, who is giving him his lunch, only to be restrained by Bob. He looks up at Maya's memorial recalling all of the past events. By the end, he and Masataka argue due to Souchiro not sticking to basics. Techniques & Abilities Souichiro is a self-proclaimed thug, and has no real martial arts style. Later he does start to develop more skill and becomes a very formidable fighter. In the "Golden Week" vacation, Souichiro learned from Maya the "Reverse Striking" or Uraate technique which has been called the Distance Striking technique in China. You delay the striking and strength of the blow. At the master level you become able to intensify the power at a location of your choosing. He advances very quickly picking up advanced moves such as Uraate in a matter of days, even without knowing what he is doing. An example of his improvement is his recent battle with Hirohiko Myouun Kabane, when Aya battled Kabane, she had to use all her strength and determination to hold her ground against him and still would have lost if he had not held back, Souichiro had no problem fighting against Kabane, in fact he fought against Kabane at his full power and still broke his armor rather quickly and easily, showing that he has gone far beyond even Aya's level of strength. It should also be noted that Kabane didn't even receive the full force of Souichiro's punch due to the fact that his sister made her servant jump in the way at the last moment. Had Souichiro's punch followed through, Kabane would most likely have been killed. As of now he uses pure force and intimidation to win his fights, as no opponent shown so far is able to last more than a single hit from him in his exorcist form. Souichiro also has unbelievable endurance and resilience, several times in the series he has suffered vicious beatings only to be perfectly fine the next day, and has been able to continue fighting after being hit with attacks that hospitalize others. Bob even mentioned that Souichiro could survive a fall from a third floor window. His physical strength even without his demon exorcist form is incredible as well, as seen when he broke several of Masataka's ribs with just one punch. Despite claiming himself to be a thug, Souichiro's conviction as a fighter allows him to surpass the mental powers of people like Kago Sohaku. Among his numerous abilities, he has an ability to see into people's hearts and know what kind of people they are. This ranges from comical, using Aya's home-made bento as a shield in his primer fight with Masataka, to understanding that the basis of his own father's techniques and strategies were based on his immortality and his fear of those like Souichiro, who were stronger than him. ''Looping Red Earth Dragon's Gate The true nature of Souichiro's ki: "''earth ki". When his gate opens, Souichiro can harness the earth's electrical fields and generate electricity. However, this works as long as his legs are connected to the earth. If no contact is made between the ground and his legs, his power remains idle. *'Thunderous Lighting Rapid Strike' (CMX translation: "Red Emperor Dragon - Lightning Arrow Step"): A striking technique that delivers a multi-voltage electroshock to the target through a punch. This move requires direct contact with the ground using the fighter's legs to estabilish the electrical connection with surrounding electrical fields. Techniques *'Uraate' (裏当て; lit. "Aiming Behind", CMX Translation: "Reverse Striking"): This is a fulcrum-based transference skill, an example of qì transmission that teaches one to shift the point and force of impact by striking the dead center of an object. The art of Reverse Striking requires you to move the point of leverage. At expert-levels, a practitioner can transmit the force of impact wherever they please, as long as a medium exists to transmit their power through. This technique forms the basis for most KI-based techniques used throughout the series. *'Ryukei Qigong Tashinkō' (龍形気功鍛針功; lit. "Dragon Qì, Forged Iron Needle"): This qì-based technique employs advanced Uraate to transmit the user's kinetic energy through the air as concentrated atmospheric force. Introduced in Chapter #13, this technique was designed to release "internal power". Lots of martial arts are based on the "circle". The circle is power that doesn't move. In other words, while you are storing up the power from the circular movement, it is continuing to accelerate more and more. They make it a secret technique just for that reason. This revolution based powers will be disciplined and tempered like a needle by your spirit, then direct the inherent energy from the circular motion to a straight line, then the air takes the quality of your fist. All at once, sending the atmospheric force galloping at his opponents. Treasured within the Takayanagi clan as their greatest of secrets, passed down for generations. Maya taught Souichiro this technique, whom, in turn, was taught by Shin. *'Ryukei Qigong Tashinkō: Shiryū Enretsusen' (龍形気功鍛針功・四龍炎裂殲; lit. "Dragon Form Breathing, Forged Needle: Four Flaming Raging Dragons' Massacre", CMX Translation: "Dragon Qì, Forged Needle: Four Flaming Raging Dragons' Massacre"): This qì-based technique coordinates two Forged Iron Needles with the Raging Blazing Double Dragon Palm, producing a four-headed qì-based dragon. Dragon's Fist Each of the six Red Feather families possesses a unique chakra, or Dragon's Gate. The Nagi family possess the Dragon's Fist (龍拳). These fists have the ability to collect, store and utilize an inexhaustible supply of ki obtained by "eating" the ki and abilities of others. It is this most unusual, powerful, and feared ability of the Red Feather families that Sohaku, Souichiro's father, wants so badly. As he plans to gather all the powers and abilities in one entity his son, Souichiro, and then take all that power onto himself. Souichiro collected 100 abilities while in Japan, but after traveling the world has gained 622 powers, more than doubling his ancestor Ichiyo. The fact that he has yet to lose control of them shows the extent of his abilities. Demon Exorcist Form Souichiro, when using his family’s power can transform, turning his hair black (as well as making his hair no longer spike upward) and his fists black as ki enters into him and exits through his Dragon's Gate, activating his chakra thusly. In this form, the limitless amount of ki flowing through him greatly strengthens his supernatural abilities. However, Souichiro was inexperienced with this phenomenon and the resulting surge of ki forced tremendous strain of his body, and in some cases, was on the verge of being consumed by his own dragon with the possibility of going mad or dying. Only while in Sohaku's custody, was he able to freely access his chakra, without the assistance of the Red Feather resonance effect. According to his mother Makiko, if the Nagi spirit is disturbed then they can’t use this power. Recently in the Takayangi mansion, Souichiro does battle with Hirohiko Kabane in a different and theoretically more powerful armor and has limits released as well but Souichiro, using his demon exorcist form, easily breaks through his armor, showing that his powers have greatly increased beyond that of Kabane's. Power's Eaten It should also be noted that Souichiro has consumed an unknown amount of ki and abilities, since the full list of the people he was forced to devour was never shown. In Chapter 119, it has been said that Souichiro has collected 99 abilities before he absorbed the Dragon's Roar, making it a hundred abilities within him and by the end Souichiro managed to gather up 3685 gates in his world travels by Emi’s estimate. *'Looping Orange Water Dragon's Gate': The first dragon that he stole with his powers, with power over "water ki". Using his Dragon Fist, Souichiro inadvertently sealed Tessen Ishiyumi's Dragon within him. With this as long as there is contact with water, Souichiro can manipulate it using his ki. **'Water Bullets': By flowing Ki through water he can make it strong as steel and using Ishiyumi style archery, he can fire them at deadly velocities. Souichiro later learned to use this ability when no water was present by substituting his own blood to fashion his bullets, this is now his preferred method. *'Dragon's Claw': The unique "Red Feather Power" of the Shyukyou family, a branch of the Kabane family. The chakra of the Dragon's Claws narrowly focuses one's ki into razor-thin blades as its passes through their fingertips, effectively transforming them into nigh-impossibly sharp spears. Souichiro was likely able to steal the Dragon's Claws from their wielder, Mataza Tsumuji, using his Dragon's Fist. He has yet to actually use this power however. *'Looping Green Wind Dragon's Gate': The Green Dragon with the power over wind. **'Imperial Deer Legs': This is the prized technique of the Kamura clan. It utilizes the chakra of looping green wind Dragon to release a burst amounts of their ki to their legs, briefly boosting their strength. It's this ability which enables those practitioners of the Kamura's 1,000 Tatami Mat Leaping Imperial Deer Legs Style (「間合千畳」叡鹿脚) to make their extraordinary leaps, even in a single bound. Souichiro collects this ability from Shizuru Kamura. He was unaware of this ability until the election tournament, where he jumps up a wall to an opposing team. Although he still couldn't understand how he had gotten there. *'Dragon's Roar': Noriko's power to control others by sending ki through the vibrations in the atmosphere, this allows her to make a link with another person's brain and grant her immediate control. Her power's weakness in that it can't control subconscious actions. During the collapse of the Takayanagi complex, Noriko returns and takes control of Mitsuiro, which resulted in her possible death. Souichiro punches Noriko which makes her bite off half of her tongue. The imprint that was once on Noriko's tongue is now on Souichiro's tongue. *'Flaming Dragon's Gate': The power to manipulate life and death, once possessed by Souichiro's father, Sohaku. This ability allows Souichiro to revive the dead. As shown with Sohaku, it can also allow one to become immortal by recycling the ki within their own body. Souichiro used this power to bring everyone who died in the Takayanagi complex incident, showing a greater use of its power than Sohaku could. Category:Characters Category:Juken Club Category:Nagi Family Category:Toudou Academy Category:Knuckle Bombs Category:Male